legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy
Normal Energy This is what everyone starts with and has. Magic is a version of this, just with drastic change. Most of everything is Basic Energy. The only issue with it is that it is unstable at times, so more experienced wielders of energy resort to purification. Most of the Multiverse is aware of this type, but not many are aware of it's evolutions. Energy manipulation is considered a standard practice. Pure Energy This is the purified version of Energy. Just like all Energy, it is extremely fluid and not a solid, though few are capable of touching Energy physically. Usually, everybody that has this wishes to transfer it into over-Energy, but recent studies have determined that staying as a master of Pure Energy makes you stronger. God Energy This was the first known over-Energy discovered by the first King of the Gods. It is created once a wielder of Pure Energy understands the meaning of eternity or Immortality. Another way to gain this Energy is to become a god. The usage of this is what caused the Primordials to make their own, stronger version, which also has another type added to increase it's power. Dark Energy This is the evil and corrupted over-Energy variant of Pure. It is commonly seen among villains, and is the easiest over-Energy to obtain, because of the fact that casting away the darkness in exchange for light isn't simple, while simply embracing the darkness proves to be simple. This Energy is also the easiest to work with, excluding Pure or Normal, though the trade off is not acceptable, since this corrupts the user instantly. Eternal Energy Arguably the most powerful of the three over-Energies, Eternal is wielded by holy mortals as well as a few Immortals. It has a few aspects of God Energy while retaining the purity. Unlike God and most of the mutation Energies, this is not difficult to work with once you have it, although actually obtaining it is the tricky part. Primal Energy This is a mutation energy that was made by the Primordials, but against their wishes, a few mortals have learned to harness it, infusing it into their transformations or body to grow in power. After the new Immortals made God Energy, the Primordials began crafting Primal, a high evolution or mutation of Eternal and God, which was supposed to be restricted for Time and Space. Aether This is a mutation energy that comes from Pure Energy. It's original creator is unknown. It is completely pure and golden, white, or cyan in color. Very few have been able to master this energy, and even fewer have been able to alter it into a more powerful version. Strangely enough, this energy has strong ties with magic, and most high wizards wield this. All of the members of the Skyfire Family learn to master this in secret, through a method that involves their personal enchanted fires. Abyssal Energy This is a mutation of Dark Energy created by Abyss himself. He created it to combat Time and Space's Prmal Energy. This is an extremely hard energy to get, and only the Wanderer and strongest mortal have been reported to have it. The method of getting this energy is complicated and tedious. Once your power is over 500 thousand, you must personally kill the person or thing you hold the most love for in the Multiverse. Next, you must create a portal to the abyss by performing a forbidden ritual. Once there, you must mine a dark stone and grind it into shards. Spread the shards onto yourself, and you will fall into a darkness-induced coma, gradually absorbing the darkness around you much like Abyss. The only difference being that once you have been in your coma for a week, you'll awaken with Abyssal Energy/ Category:Dark Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:God Energy Category:Normal Energy Category:Primal Energy Category:Pure Energy Category:Aether User Category:Power-changers